Gym Shirt
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: Nyotalia PWP. The smell of the shirt was intoxicating. A temptation of lust. And Alice was led into that temptation in the privacy of her dorm room. Rated M for FemEngland masturbating


**A/N: This was not entirely proof read before posting. It was just slightly. So sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

**Gym Shirt**

"Alice?! Alice?!" Amelia yelled, bursting into the named girl's homeroom.

Alice looked up with startled eyes. "What do you want, Amelia?!"

Amelia sat on Alice's desk and looked down at the girl. "Dude, please tell me you have your gym uniform in your locker."

"...I do. Why?"

"Yes! Can I please, pretty please, borrow it?"

The British female repressed a groan and said, "What makes you think you would fit into it?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Alice raised an eyebrow.

"...Touche, Ally. Anyway, I've seen how big it is on ya. It'll fit."

"Why don't you have your gym uniform?"

"Left it at home. Alice, please! Let. Me. Borrow. It!"

"Fine... My locker is 423, the combination is 7-4-19. Now, sod off and go to your own homeroom."

"Thank you!" The American teen hopped off the desk and gave Alice a quick hug before running out the room.

"And make sure to put it back!" Alice shouted after. The girl sighed roughly and raked her bangs back with her fingers. Her heart leaped at the feeling the girl left of her arms around her. She could tell her face heated up, but tears threatened to escape. 'I need to get over this crush.' The girl thought.

**x X x**

Alice walked to her locker at the end of the school day, mumbling complains about everything that happened. Francis got another detention for inappropriately touching a student. Gilbert caused a minor explosion in the Chemistry. And Antonio got sent to the principal's office for being an oblivious smart-ass with a teacher. Honestly; what were those three thinking, always getting in trouble one way or another everyday. She sighed roughly to herself and opened her locker, only to have her gym clothes and sneakers fall out.

"Ow!" She exclaimed when one of the sneakers hit her face. She scowled to herself and was grateful there was no one around to see that.

The young Brit inhaled deeply to calm herself but was met by the scent of grass and pure vanilla. The smell reminded her of Amelia's natural scent that she gained over years of being outdoors and using the same vanilla shampoo she could never get tired of. Alice blushed and realized the smell was coming from her gym clothes. Right... She lent Amelia her clothes earlier that day.

Alice looked around once more to make sure no one was in the hallway. She quickly grabbed her messenger bag, shoved the gym uniform in said bag, and slammed her locker shut. She broke into the a sprint towards the girls' dormitories. The girl was aching to return to the privacy in her dorm room offered.

Once in her room, Alice locked the door behind herself and walked over to her bed. She dropped her bag on the floor and fell back onto the mattress. A few seconds passed by and her earlier thoughts slipped into her mind again. Alice felt her cheeks begin to burn with every second she thought about it. Soon she gave up fighting her desire and sighed deeply. The girl sat up and began to slide off the straps of her jumper.

After the straps were off, she undid the zipper of her skirt and stood up, allowing the material to fall to the floor. Alice kicked it away and began to unbutton her school shirt. Her blush grew darker as she undid the last button and shrugged off the shirt, also letting it fall to the floor. The female sat back on the bed and sighed once more.

"What am I doing?" she mumbled.

Almost as if by habit, Alice brought a hand up to push her hair away from her shoulder. As she did so, she allowed her hand to graze along her neck and down to her chest. Her hand reached between her breast and she moved it to cup her left one. Alice bit her lip and began to knead it over her bra. Seconds later, she removed the bra and supped the bare skin. Her fingers gently circled her nipple before pinching the skin, causing it to harden with every turn of her fingers.

Alice moaned softly from her throat, still biting her lower lip to prevent her sounds from growing louder. Within her clouding thoughts, she remembered the gym uniform. The British female removed her hand from her chest and leaned over to reach into her bag. She felt around and pulled out the shirt. With hesitation, Alice pressed the shirt against her nose and inhaled deeply. That familiar scent of grass and strawberry cream flooded her nostrils and she closed her eyes, feeling intoxicated by the smell.

"Oh Amelia..." she said in a breathy tone. Alice moved the shirt to lay on her shoulder as her hand slid down her stomach and pass the waistband of her panties. The teen was shocked by how wet she already grew. But then again, she has always been quite sensitive. Her fingers dipped past her folds and rubbed against her clitoris lightly. A gasp escaped her lips as she applied more pressure n herself.

"Amelia~..." she moaned, imagining her hand belonging to the mentioned American. "I-I need more..."

Alice fell back on the bed and moved her hand lower. Her finger pushed into her core and she let out a soft moan.

"Pl-Please don't tease me."

The girl slowly moved her fingers in and out. She took her hand out of her panties so that she could pull them off. Right away, her hand returned to her vital regions and she spread her legs to make it easier to move her hand. She started out with two fingers and added a third one after a few thrusts with her fingers. Alice began to knead her right breast as her fingers worked at her core. The actions were driving her crazy and she couldn't help but moan loudly.

"A-Amelia~ More. Oh... Oh god." She said rather shamelessly.

After a few more thrusts of her finger, she hit her g-spot and bucked her hips up, letting out a needy whine. She hit the spot repetitively, moving her hips along with her fingers. It got to a point where she had to bite a pillow to keep herself from crying out loudly in pure ecstasy. Within the next few seconds, she lifted her hips and moaned loudly against the pillow, finally reaching her climax. Her body dropped against the bed and the took deep breaths, throwing the pillow aside. The shirt was on the bed next to her head. She picked it up and inhaled again, knowing that she would never get sick of the scent. Alice got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower and wash away the embarrassing evidence from her body.

* * *

**...So yeah... I haven't updated anything or posted anything new in a while. So. Uh. Here ya go! A Nyotalia PWP~ Honestly I wrote this months ago but never typed it up. Now I did and now I posted it. I hope you all liked it! Remember to review and tell me what'cha thought of it. Constructive criticism is welcomed and flamers are ignored ^^**


End file.
